True Colours
by Batman and Ronon
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened and Tom Riddle has unleashed the Basilisk upon Hogwarts. Who will survive and what wlll be left of them? Set in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts but with the events of the Chamber of Secrets and Lockhart.
1. Chapter 1

The third floor corridor slowly began to fill with students and faculty alike, their attention focused on the message, crudely written in blood along the wall. Stepping to the front of the crowd, Albus Dumbledore ran a hand along one of the streams of blood, his worst fears becoming very real. He suddenly felt very old, too old for this. Behind him the pupils were already in a fit of hysteria, many of them exchanging words of fear or terrified cries between one another.

The young boy, Harry Potter turned to Ron Weasley who did not look well at all. In fact he looked like death; he wasn't taking Hermione's petrifaction well at all. But could Harry blame him? She was the only one who could have worked any of this out. "Ron. Ron!" Grabbing his arm and shaking it, Harry forced Ron to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Taking in a deep breath, Ron attempted to compose himself. "Fine." His smile was weak and probably false but it was the most Harry could hope to get out of him. "Can you read what it says?"

Shaking his head, Harry pushed himself onto his toes, leaning up as far as he could over the people around him. "No."

On the other side of the crowd, Harry could distinctly hear the voices of Severus Snape and Gilderoy Lockhart. "Ever dealt with something like this on one of your great '_adventures,' _Lockhart?" Snape asked sounding positively bored.

Apparently not having heard the sarcastic tone in his voice, Lockhart replied. "Erm… not exactly, well not in my published works at that rate. I might have run across something similar in one of my top-secret ministry assignme-"

"That was rhetorical professor."

In the meantime, by the message on the wall, McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged a concerned glance between each other, speaking in hushed tones. "The pupils must be sent home immediately headmaster. If what the message says is true then none of us are safe."

"I couldn't agree more professor." Albus turned towards the crowd, his voice rising. "Severus, Gilderoy." With his right hand extended, he motioned the two of them over. "Hogwarts must be evacuated. Severus take all of the pupils and tell them to meet in the Great Hall in one hour. Gather all of their belongings and get them on the train."

"Of course headmaster." Bowing quickly, Snape turned on the heel of his foot and made his way through the crowd of pupils, his voice rising as he instructed them all to move, carrying out Dumbledore's orders.

Albus looked over at Lockhart, giving the worried looking professor a reassuring smile. "I understand you've had experience with situations like these before."

"Well… yes."

"Then you seem like the best man for the job of entering the Chamber of Secrets and stopping the monster." McGonagall gave Dumbledore a knowing smile and chuckled lightly.

"Of course, an excellent idea, But I really think I should…"

"It's settled then. Good look professor Lockhart." Already beginning to walk down the corridor, a jittery Gilderoy Lockhart jumped in front of Dumbledore, holding his hands up.

"Wait! I think that… it might be better if I stay and guard the pupils in the Great Hall. Far away from the Chamber… in the Great Hall."

Dumbledore, seeming very amused, nodded his head and smiled softly. "An interesting proposition, Lockhart, Very well, McGonagall and I will deal with the monster ourselves. Go help Severus in the Great Hall." Giving Gilderoy a pat on the shoulder, Dumbledore looked back towards the writing on the wall.

"It almost looked like he was going to have a heart-attack there Albus." McGonagall noted with a sly smirk on her lips.

"Almost."

The crowds around the corridor had nearly dispersed by this point, mostly thanks to Snape but a little credit was due Lockhart's way for moving a group of girls who seemed terrified for his welfare. By keeping to the edges of the corridor, Harry and Ron had managed to avoid detection up to this point, just wanting to get a good look at the message. As Snape pushed one of the larger groups aside and hurried them into the grand staircase, Harry and Ron finally got a good look at the writing.

_The power of the chamber has been unleashed,_

_Tomorrow you will all be dead._

"Harry… what do we do?"

"I don't know." Feeling just about as helpless as the rest of the school, the two friends followed the crowds as they departed the corridor and stepped out onto the grand staircase.

Breaking through the deadly silence a high pitched scream boomed around the staircase coming straight from above them, followed by a torrent of other screams. All eyes turned upwards to find the source of the scream. As they looked a body fell from the highest stairway and landed in a heap down below on one of the other stairways. Peering over the banister, Harry and Ron stared down at the body, watching as Snape arrived on the scene within moments. "She's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Reports of the incident with the dead student, Heidi Gettysburg, were sketchy at best. No one had actually been present at her death. One boy claimed to have seen her go up towards the Griffindor common room to collect her belongings. Another student could have sworn she heard something in the walls actually move just before Heidi died. Two first years had been just behind Heidi and apparently didn't see anyone or anything out of the order before and after Heidi had been killed.

One thing was certain. Hogwarts was far from safe.

The other teachers had been hot on the heels of Severus, and swiftly moved the students to the Great Hall, regardless of whether they had their belongings or not.

What followed was an outbreak of confusion and panic, with rumours circulating faster than most could keep track of. There was even one theory that Lord Voldemort had broken into the school and had begun a killing spree.

All of this was of course speculation. No one in particular knew what was going on but Dumbledore has a pretty good idea what it was.

The tables in the Great Hall had been moved aside in accordance with the sheer amount of pupils about to burst through its doors. Aurors had been ordered to patrol all the hallways but with no idea what they were fighting and where it would strike next, they were little use.

Harry and Ron were among the last group to be moved to the Great Hall. Leading the group was Gilderoy Lockhart which Harry wasn't exactly thrilled about. They'd have a better chance of surviving with a first year leading them, Harry mused to himself. It was getting late and the castle was pretty dark at this point, only it was a lot darker than usual and there was an odd sort of feel in the air, like it was heavier.

From here he could plainly see the entrance to the Great Hall, a small group of Ravenclaw third years entering. Pretty much all of the staff in the school were arranged just outside the hall. Even Hagrid was there, things must have been bad. But there was no sign of Dumbledore.

Gilderoy seemed no less than relieved as the group and he reached the rest of the teachers. "Well this is the last of them. So can we go now? Is that it?" Lockhart asked rather anxiously, glancing around himself nervously. Rolling his eyes, Snape ignored Lockhart and motioned towards the Great Hall, the teachers beginning to file in.

Hearing the same sound Harry had heard all year, like a snake slithering through the walls around him, Harry held his wand up, turning on the spot, following the sound as it made it's way towards the Great Hall. A sudden chill swept past Harry and into the Great Hall, putting out all the candles, plunging the castle into near total darkness. Terrified screams echoed throughout the castle, suddenly muted as a loud crash boomed out just in front of him. Harry raised his wand giving it a quick flick. "Lumos." He shouted, adding a little illumination. Looking ahead he was astonished to see the large oak doors to the Great Hall had been sealed shut. The sound of pupils hands hammering against it from the other side could faintly be heard, adding to the maelstrom of chaos that was taking place just on the other side of the doors. Stepping towards the doors, Harry could clearly make out the sounds of pain and the scurrying of feet, as if they were running from something.

Placing his hands on the handle of one of the doors, Harry began yanking hard on it, getting nothing from it. It seemed to be wedged shut somehow. From behind himself, Harry could hear Gilderoy Lockhart. "What the hell is going on here?! Is everyone okay?"

In the corner of his eye he could see Ron and a fifth year he didn't know pulling on the other handle. The sounds in the Great Hall had died down somewhat wince the start but the fear was no less present. "Out of the way Potter!" Placing a hand on his shoulder, Snape dragged Harry out of the way. "Stay back." By this time the Great Hall was all but silent, a loud scuffling noise moving through the floor and straight under Harry's feet.

Snape raised his wand and a second later the huge doors blew wide open, the dust it threw up taking a few seconds to clear. As it did, the small group gasped simultaneously at the sight that lay before them. Students and teachers alike littered the floor of the Great Hall. Some of them were ripped to pieces and scattered across the room, others simply died on the spot, left for the survivors to trample on. The stench of blood reached their senses and caused the surviving group outside of the hall to turn in disgust, a couple running to one side and throwing up.

Not a single person in that hall had survived. That was the entire school except Harry's small group. Snape stepped forward tentatively, his eyes almost glued to the floor as he sidestepped over bodies where he could, keeping his wand held high. Harry on the other hand wanted to stay as far away from the scene as he could. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned round to see Lockhart's face, filled with a grim realisation Harry hadn't expected see from him. Guiding him to the grand staircase with the rest of the group, Lockhart let Harry find a seat on one of the steps. Sitting for a few minutes in a deathly silence, Lockhart spoke up meekly. "So who's left… I-I mean, who's here?"

There were seven of them in total including Lockhart, none of them seeming in a particular talkative mood.

"Harry Potter."

Nodding approvingly, Lockhart covered one hand over the other one which appeared to be shaking. "I, uh, know you Mr Weasley." Gilderoy added with a slight stutter. "So who might the… the rest of you be."

"Shelby Michaels. I'm a fourth year. Hufflepuff."

"Adam Shepard. Fourth year as well but I'm in Griffindor."

"Hey… uh, I'm Tanya Currie. First year in Slytherin."

"And I'm Charles Heston. Sixth year in Ravenclaw."

Lockhart glanced between each one of them, trying to remember each of their names and houses but knowing he probably wouldn't. "Well I'm Gilderoy Lockhart, author of such novels as Travels with Trolls and Year with the Yeti."

Harry sighed quietly and nudged the professor in the ribs a little bit harder than he should have done. "Not really the time or the place."

Striding out of the Great Hall, Snape moved towards the small group. "We have to find the headmaster."

Harry stood at the mention of Dumbledore, looking genuinely worried. "Wait professor, you mean he wasn't in there?"

"Yes, very astute Potter. Now we need to get out of here but whatever killed everyone comes back and kills us."


	3. Chapter 3

Snape hadn't really noticed this so much before but the sound of Lockhart's voice was actually quite grating. "Erm, Professor Snape?"

"Yes."

"I know finding Dumbledore is really important and all, but he's a very powerful wizard, surely he can take care of himself and find us? We shouldn't have to put the children in danger and get ourselves killed should we?"

"Perhaps if you refrained from speaking, whatever killed everyone won't find us."

Gilderoy laughed momentarily until he realised Snape was being deadly serious. "A fair point." Stepping back from Severus, Lockhart flashed a brief but toothy grin. Speaking in a much quieter tone now to avoid Snape's wrath, Lockhart addressed the pupils. "So how are you all holding up?"

Adam was the first to speak up. "Where are we going professor?"

"To find Dumbledore."

"Yeah I know that much. I mean where in particular are we going? We've just climbed all the way up from the bottom of the grand staircase to the top!"

Shelby caught up with Lockhart, walking beside him. "What if that… person or thing comes back? You saw what it did!"

Turning between the two students he was being questioned by, Lockhart simply held his hands up helplessly. "And apparently Dumbledore knows how to stop it. So for now, we do what Snape says."

"But how do we know that Dumbledore can stop it? We're just gonna take Snape's word for it?" The two fourth years looked incredulously up at Snape and back down to Lockhart. "You've been out there professor, fought these kinds of creatures. Surely you could take it down personally."

"I uh… well. Funny thing about that actually…" Harry stepped forward at this point, grabbing Adam by the shoulder and dragging him back.

"Shut up, okay?"

"Oh yeah? And what's the famous Harry Potter going to do about it? So far you've just been cowering at the back like the rest of us."

Grabbing Adam by the shirt, Harry dragged him towards the nearest wall and slammed him against it. "What do you expect me to do?!"

"Enough!" Snape's voice echoed throughout the corridor, stopping Harry and Adam in there tracks. Pushing Harry away Adam made his way over to Shelby, walking close beside her, muttering something to her. Harry merely shook his head and sighed in frustration moving back over to Ron.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"…Fine."

"Things are getting pretty tense huh? If Hermione were here she'd know what to do. Or she'd at least punch that Adam kid. She's got a good right hook you know?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get into a fight with her, let's just say that." And then something suddenly dawned on Harry. "Wait Ron… Hermione was in the hospital wing, remember? She was petrified. They never moved those students out of there. They were never in the Great Hall when…" Trailing off for a moment, Ron nudged Harry lightly, finishing his sentence for him.

"They could still be there."

"Exactly."

Grinning at one another, Harry and Ron rushed forward towards Severus and Lockhart. "Professor! We have to go the hospital wing."

Not even bothering to stop, Snape barely even glanced at Harry or Ron as they walked beside him. "What for? Did someone hurt themselves, or did you just beat Mr. Shepard up?"

"Neither sir. We know… well we think there may still be some students alive up there."

Ron piped up for a moment. "Well there petrified really."

"Not the point Ron."

"So what you're trying to tell me Mr. Potter is that you want us to go back in the opposite direction purely based on one of your 'hunches?' Back into certain danger?"

"Yes sir."

Stopping at the top of flight of stairs, Snape turned to face Harry, shining his wand in his face. Gilderoy in the meantime had slumped down to the floor, completely out of breath. "You do realise the hospital wing is four floors down don't you Potter?" Snape asked bluntly, to Lockhart's dismay.

"Unfortunately sir."

Without even speaking, Snape headed back down the stairs along with the rest of the students begrudgingly. Lockhart on the other hand seemed to have no intention of moving having just climbed all those flights of stairs. He was a man of leisure after all. "Perhaps I should just stay here, keep the coast clear… maybe catch my breath."

Snape didn't seem to take any notice and replied simply. "Fine stay here by yourself."

Sighing heavily, Gilderoy stood up. "I'll be right down."


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore made his way up the last few steps into the astronomy tower, his long white beard, glistening in the moonlight. A figure stood by the balcony, gazing out across the school grounds. An all too familiar figure from Dumbledore's past. "I take it you've seen my handiwork by now old man?"

"How did you do it Tom?"

"Not even a hello. So disappointing..." Turning around, Tom Riddle, smirked widely, folding one arm over the other watching as Dumbledore stepped into the tower.

"I understand you wanting to kill Mudbloods but you've killed Purebloods tonight Tom! And not just a few, you've killed everyone. Why? How?"

"Let's just say I don't have as much control over my creation as I thought I did."

"Your creation?"

Chuckling darkly, Tom stepped away from the balcony, moving towards the apparatus at the centre of the room, running a finger along it. "You really don't know do you? Come on gramps, I thought you were the most powerful and brilliant wizard in existence, you know besides that cretin Lockhart."

"Tom." Taking a step towards him, Albus suddenly adopted a much more serious demeanour, pressing on with his previous inquiry. "What creation?"

Tom looked up as if hearing something Dumbledore couldn't. "You're about to find out." Smirking devilishly, Tom moved back towards the balcony, letting his back rest against it. Dumbledore on the other hand began glancing around the room, extracting his wand with one hand, his eyes falling on a small, plain book resting on a table. Striding towards it, he could already hear Tom beginning to speak once more. "Ah! No, sorry old man, can't let you touch that." Dumbledore stopped just in front of the book, almost afraid to touch it, looking down as he felt a slight tremor below him. "We're going to have to cut this little party short. Well at least now you can see my genius at work. I assume you've heard of a basilisk before?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened and within a second he'd lifted his wand. The astronomy tower exploded with a brilliant flash of white, blinding anyone who'd even look at it for even a second. Holding his arm over his eyes, Dumbledore shut his eyes tightly, holding his wand out with his free hand, keeping the light going for as long as he could, the menacing laugh of Tom Riddle still audible in the background.

Without warning Dumbledore felt his feet give way beneath him, as something swiped underneath him, falling to the floor with a great force. The light from his wand dimmed and the monster in the astronomy tower revealed itself. Albus lifted his head enough to make out the shape of the basilisk. Meeting the basilisks gaze, Tom expected Dumbledore to die any second now, but nothing happened.

"What?"

Never breaking eye contact with the great snake, Dumbledore let a small smile cross his features, keeping his wand aimed directly at the basilisk. "Do you remember that light Tom? Well I didn't exactly blind your 'pet' but I have damaged its eyes. It won't be killing anyone by sight."

Fuming with rage, Tom screamed in rage, looking up at the basilisk in disgust, as if it was so much less than it had been mere moments ago. "It may not be able to kill you that way, but it has other methods." Muttering something in parseltongue, Tom extended his hand in Dumbledore's direction. The great snake seemed to nod and raised its long tail, sweeping it swiftly at Dumbledore, not giving him chance to react. The force of the impact sent Dumbledore flying from the astronomy tower and out into the distance.

Moving to the balcony, Tom grinned and rapped his fist along the banister, humming to himself as the basilisk moved back into the castle. "Hogwarts is no more, and the true dark lord will rise again."


	5. Chapter 5

"Alohomorah." Tapping the tip of the wand against the lock, Harry smiled to himself as the door clicked and swung open slowly. Just beyond the door lay another long and dark corridor. Taking point was Snape, followed shortly by Harry and Charles Heston. The two fourth years, Shelby and Adam kept close together, walking just ahead of Lockhart as if it was there job to look after him. At the back Ron stayed with the first year Slytherin. He wasn't exactly happy about being stuck on babysitting duty, but it was better than swapping tales with Lockhart.

"No. no, no. Wave your wand like this. No just a light flick." For the past few minutes he'd been trying, unsuccessfully, to teach the first year, Tanya, how to cast Lumos. It wasn't exactly a difficult spell, and he couldn't understand why she wasn't getting it. Then again magic was never really his strong point. "Okay let's take it from the top. Just flick your hand and repeat after me. Lumos." His wand lit up and he grinned at the girl. "Okay, give it a go."

Nodding unsurely, Tanya raised her wand. "Lumos." The tip of the wand sparked for a second, a brief, dim light flickering for a few seconds before going out.

"Well… it was worth a try. Maybe we can just find you a torch or something?" At the front of the group, Harry laughed a little, having been listening to the conversation between Ron and Tanya.

Snape didn't look quite as cheerful, giving Harry a brief glare, speaking up sternly to the entire group. "Quiet."

The remainder of the journey to the hospital wing was made in silence, no one daring to speak due to their fear of Snape or the mysterious killer. Probably both. Rounding another corner, a few members of the group sighed with relief as they saw the door to the hospital wing as the far end of the corridor. Adam and Shelby, the two fourth years picked up the pace, sprinting past Snape. Groaning under his breath as they ran past him, Severus held out a hand, raising his voice. "Wait. Get back here right now!"

Turning round, Adam shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Or what? You'll remove some points from Gryffindor? Ooh I'm quaking. I don't think anyone's left to care about that anymore!" The two fourth years laughed cruelly and continued towards to doors of the hospital wing.

Raising a hand to his head, Harry closed his eyes, his scar tingling slightly, and the same slithering sound he'd heard back in the Great Hall returning. Forcing his eyes open he moved his gaze over to the two fourth year students who'd just reached the hospital wing. "Professor. It's back." Snape turned to Potter, his eyes wide with what looked like fear, an emotion Harry never expected to see from the cynical potions master. The corridor was mostly silent except for the sound of the two fourth years who'd just entered the hospital wing and some distant slithering, moving back and forth at the other end of the corridor behind them, as if it were sniffing them out. Urging the group on, Harry grabbed a hold of Ron's robes, never taking his eyes from the darkness at the end of the corridor. "Get everyone into the hospital wing, quickly and quietly." Nodding quickly, Ron drew his wand, taking Tanya's hand in his, beginning to jog down towards the hospital wing. Already two steps ahead of him, Snape and Charles followed Ron. Looking towards Lockhart, Harry motioned towards him. "Move it professor." Not needing to be told twice, Lockhart moved back towards Snape, eager to stay close to at least one trained wizard.

Harry took a few steps back, his heart racing as the slithering seemed to get closer. It was almost right on top of them, almost ready to strike and then just as soon as it had come it was gone. Completely gone. Sighing heavily with relief, Harry wet his lips, his wand hand shaking, wishing for the first time ever he was back at Privet Drive and far away from Hogwarts.

Turning on the spot Harry jumped a little as his back came into contact with the door. Stopping dead in his tracks, he turned on the spot, glancing up at Lockhart who'd held the door open for him. Nodding at him, Harry stepped inside and straight over to the occupied beds. Ron knelt down by the bed at the farthest end of the room, placed his arms on the bed and leant against it. Walking towards him, Harry's spirits soared at the sight of Hermione lying in the bed. At first glance you could see she was clearly still petrified, her eyes still holding that deathly, cold gaze into nothingness, but on closer inspection, there was a hint of life still in her. Looking down at Ron, Harry could see that he'd placed both of his hands over one of Hermione's, clutching it tightly. Patting his shoulder, Harry smiled softly and knelt down beside Ron. "You were right Ron. She's still alive. And you know what? We're gonna get her out of here. We're all going to get out of here tonight. That's a promise."

Hearing his words, Ron didn't really focus on any on them in particular, most of his attention fixated on Hermione. Squeezing her hand tightly, he frowned slightly hearing a slightly scrunching sound. Turning her hand over, he opened it as far as he could without hurting her, a small scarp of paper falling onto the bed. "What the…?" Picking the scrap of paper up, Ron unfolded it, laying it out flat on the bed, drawing Harry's attention to it. "Harry what's a basilisk?"

Snape's head suddenly snapped up and he strode away from the door, leaving Lockhart to stand guard with Charles. "What did you say Weasley?"

Feeling Snape standing above the two of them, Harry and Ron moved to one side, handing Snape the paper. "A basilisk sir."

His eyes widening as they scanned the scrap of paper, Snape's voice rose and he grabbed Ron by the collar, dragging him up to his feet. "Where did you find this?"

"Hermione had it."

"Well where did she get this?"

"I-I don't know. Why what is it?"

Turning away from the two of them, Snape addressed the group. "Gather up the petrified students. We're getting out of here."

Adam pushed himself up from the wall. "What about finding the headmaster?"

"Just do it and stop questioning me!"

Already moving to either side of Hermione, Harry and Ron grabbed the sides of the bed and began wheeling it out. Snape moved to one of the other beds, clicking his fingers impatiently towards Lockhart. "Help me."

Moving away from the door, Lockhart began to grin, nodding in answer to Snape as he let go of the door. The moment he let go of it, the door swung shut, slamming as came to a halt, the bang echoing throughout the hospital wing and the corridor outside. The whole group jolted upright in surprise, turning towards the door and Lockhart. Snape let go of the bed he stood beside and made his way to the door, pushing his way past Lockhart. In the distance, Harry could hear the slithering returning, faster and louder than before, one, very clear word, could be heard, drumming through his head. _Kill._


End file.
